Sing To Me Now
by May Vulcan
Summary: Olette and Hayner are now involved with the youth choir. Usually, Olette's all for singing, but something's really bothering her now.


**Disclaimer:**_ I sure don't own a lot of things; the Kingdom Hearts world just so happens to be one of them. Same goes for the song used in this one-shot.

* * *

_

**Tuesday. September. First Semester. Freshman Year.**

Hayner sat with his acoustic guitar and the youth choir's keyboard. Though he wasn't the first person anyone would go to when it came to religious activities, Hayner was quite involved in the musical aspect of his religion. His older sister was best friends with the youth choir directions, Bryan and Vanessa; if it wasn't for those two, Hayner wouldn't even be playing the instruments of the choir.

He watched as Olette, though much more knowledgeable than he in their religion, sat upon the couch furthest away from him. She began fidgeting with her spilt ends again.

"Olette," Hayner scolded, "_stop it_! Just relax."

Olette looked up at Hayner as he stared at her intently.

"What's got you so worried?" he asked as he watched Bryan and Vanessa mingle with the rest of the choir members. "Is it because you don't know anyone else?"

Olette shook her head as Hayner sat beside her. "It's because of _you_!"

Hayner cocked his head to the side and looked at Olette curiously. "What the f-? I mean, what are you talking about?"

"It's nothing!" Olette tried. "Just stop paying attention to me!"

Hayner rolled his eyes. "All this summer," he began, "you nagged me about how I rarely paid attention to you… and _now_ you want me to stop paying attention to you!"

"Hayner, get back to your seat!" Bryan laughed as he patted Hayner on the back. "You're doing great! I forgot how good you were at the piano."

Hayner smiled. "Most people do."

Vanessa approached Olette with a smile. "Why're you so scared, honey? We don't bite."

A girl with long blonde hair smiled and replied, "Yeah, we're all new faces here. I'm Sasha. You are?"

"Olette," she responded. "Pleasure…"

"You have a really pretty voice," Sasha commented.

"You just need to bring it out more," Vanessa remarked. "You too, Chris."

The tall boy beside Bryan and Hayner nodded. "Yeah… I know."

"It may not seem like a big thing now," Bryan said, "but look at it this way-."

Hayner butt in. "Guys, you are the only three people that showed up to this 'audition'… at least… try to be loud."

Olette shut her eyes as she listened to Hayner; she was actually _nervous _to sing in front of him.

A half hour passed as the singing trio and the two directors practiced a few more songs. Hayner just sat with his guitar and the keyboard awaiting his cues.

"Okay," Vanessa said, "so… I know this is just the first practice and all, but we need to start thinking about Christmas songs for the pageant coming up-."

"That's not until December!" Bryan remarked.

"Better now than later!" Vanessa stated. "Okay, clean up! Chris, help Hayner put the keyboard in the cupboard. Girls, fix the desks."

Sasha nodded as she and Olette went to fix the four desks that were moved around. "Do you have an idea for the Christmas song you wanna sing for the pageant?"

Olette nodded. "Last year, when my grandfather died," she sighed, "I was sent to visit the soup kitchens where he used to visit and I realized how blessed I was to be living this life… I wanna sing that one Christmas song-."

"I'm not good with titles," Sasha laughed. "Just sing it for me!"

Olette smiled, knowing that Hayner was too busy disconnecting the keyboard wires.

"_Every year at Christmas, all I can see are pictures of the things I want around the tree…but this year's a little different; I'm not thinking of myself. So my prayer for this Christmas is for somebody else…_" Olette sang sweetly.

However, it was at this point where the four other people in the room stopped their chattering and were actually listening to her singing.

Sasha smiled and said, "That's really pretty!"

Olette looked toward the boy five months older than she; Hayner looked back at her an smiled.

"Keep going," he mouthed in her direction.

Olette shook her head and shut her eyes.

"Why'd you stop, honey?" Vanessa asked.

Bryan approached Olette and smiled, "Yeah. Why'd you stop singing?"

Olette shrugged as Hayner shook his head. "I dunno; why'd you stop talking?"

Hayner stood up as Chris grabbed a hold of the keyboard and shoved it into the cupboard. "Olette," he called quietly to the brunette, "why're you so scared to sing in front of people!"

"I don't know!" Olette whispered as Sasha said her goodbyes to the choir. "I don't like crowds!"

"Says the girl who wants to become an actress…" Hayner muttered. "Olette, you need to get over this fear. What's the worst that could happen, huh?"

"What if they don't like me!" Olette remarked softly.

"Do you two have a ride?" Chris wondered, grabbing his car keys.

Hayner nodded. "Yeah, Olette's carpooling with me. Thanks for the offer though, Chris."

"No problem, Hayner," Chris said as he hugged Vanessa and high-fived Bryan. "Later guys."

"How far is your ride?" Vanessa asked.

"You know my dad, 'Nessa," Hayner laughed. "Could be a while."

Bryan and Vanessa rolled their eyes.

"Remember when we needed a ride our freshman year?" Bryan questioned Vanessa.

"_Three hours_!" Vanessa remembered. "_Three _long_ hours_ with no food! Damn-! I mean, darn, you and Aelita have all the patience in the world if y'all can wait for him."

Hayner laughed. "Yeah… that's why she learned how to drive when she turned fifteen."

Bryan and Vanessa looked at each other and laughed harder. They began conversing with the two freshmen in the now empty classroom.

_Honk! Honk!_

"Really, Dad?" Hayner murmured as the car horn sounded once more. "At this hour?"

"It's only eight thirty," Olette said.

"That matters here though!" Hayner shouted as he roughly grabbed his things.

Turning to Bryan and Vanessa, Olette smiled. "Thanks for the fun first meeting. I can't wait for next week."

"Bring out your voice more!" Vanessa encouraged.

"What she said!" Bryan replied with a smile. "Keep it up!"

_Honk!_

"We're coming!" Hayner screamed to no one. "Sometimes I hate how my dad is…"

Olette shut her eyes. "I know… but at least he was there for you growing up…"

_Honk!_

Hayner raced to his father's car and threw his things in the trunk.

"Christian," Mr. Richardson said from inside the car, "open Olette's door for her."

"It's okay, Hayner," Olette smiled. "I'm capable of opening it myself-."

"No… you're not," Hayner said as he slammed the trunk. "This car is really old… and I'm not saying you're weak… this car is just really- URGH!"

Olette watched as Hayner struggled to open the car door for her.

_POP!_

It then opened with ease.

"Thank you," Olette giggled, trying to forget her solo a few minutes ago.

"Anything for my girlfriend," Hayner laughed.

The car ride was a quiet one, except for the few questions Mr. Richardson with throw at his son.

"Christian," he asked, "how long have you and Olette Marie been dating?"

"Four months," Hayner replied, "three weeks and two days."

Olette smiled at her boyfriend.

"What's the code to the gate, Olette?" Mr. Richardson asked as they approached the gated community where Roxas, Pence and Olette lived.

"One-Four-One-Five," Olette recited.

As the car approached the Anderson house, Olette smiled as Hayner popped open her door once again.

"I'll walk you to the door," Hayner whispered as he took her hand slowly.

"You remembered," she whispered as they hugged goodbye. "And hey, your dad's not as bad as you make him out to be…"

"Neither is your singing," Hayner chuckled kissing Olette's cheek and walking back to his dad's car.


End file.
